Going camping
by TaaffeiteV
Summary: Where Shinji and Kaworu go camping. One shot.


Who's smart idea was this again?

Oh, just wait, it was his idea wasn't it.

Shinji sighed. He didn't even like camping so why in the world did he even suggest this? He remembered. It was to spend some quality time alone with Kaworu wasn't it? He really hated himself for suggesting this trip. And for liking Kaworu enough to suggest this trip.

He sighed again. It would still take a bit more time until they got to their campsite. And of all ways they could be traveling, they decided on walking.

He really did hate himself.

The campsite was at least 20 kilometres away from where they agreed to meet up.

And on top of all of that, they were carrying all their equipment, and god damm was it was heavy.

He sighed again. "Are you okay?" Kaworu asked worriedly. "You seem to be sighing a lot, if you think it's too heavy I can carry it for you if you want."

"No, I'm okay."

If okay meant that he was dying from exhaustion, than he was definitely okay.

"Are you sure?, you look a little tired."

"Yes, I'm sure."

How on earth did Kaworu manage to not be exhausted by now!? Shinji could swear that Kaworu wasn't human, or was at least partly something else. What kind of witchcraft was this!?

"Actually, I change my mind, do you mind if we take a break?"

"Yeah, sure, I'm feeling a little tired myself, you know?"

Hardly now, hardly he thought. Kaworu did not look the slightest bit tired, in fact, he looked awake than ever.

They settled down in an opening near the path. Shinji sat down and took off the bag he was carrying. He instantly felt a huge weight taken off his shoulders and he let out a breath that he didn't realise he was holding.

"Much better." He groaned, lying on the floor "I'm so tired."

"I thought you just said that you weren't tired?"

Shit he thought, he did tell Kaworu that didn't he.

"I didn't want you to worry."

Kaworu looked at him.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Yeah, right, he definitely going to blurt out that he has a crush on him, wasn't he. But no, instead Shinji just replies with a "I know."

After twenty minutes they were finally ready to start walking again. They set off at a faster pace than before this time. Night time was coming quickly and they wanted to set up their tent before it got dark. At last, they finally managed to reach the campground at around seven O'clock. Shinji let out a sigh in relief. The campground was just an opening off the side of the main path. He couldn't see any other tents out there, so it would just be them.

"You're sighing a lot today, aren't you."

It was a statement, not a question but Shinji decided to answer anyway.

"Yeah I know."

"Why?"

This time it was a question.

"I don't know."

He was only half lying, in fact he did know some of the reason of why he was sighing, he just didn't know the rest, the slight tug on his heart that was there for a reason he didn't know of.

They took off their bags, took out the equipment and set up the tents in silence. By the time they were finished it was about five past eight, just enough time to make a quick meal.

"We are allowed to make a campfire here, right?" Shinji asked worriedly.

"Yeah sure, we just have to make it in that circle of stones. I'll just go and collect some firewood, that okay?"

"I'll go with you, that way we can collect more."

Kaworu started walking towards some trees with Shinji following closely behind. After a while, they both returned with a bundle of sticks.

"Do we have matches?" Shinji asked.

"I'm sure we have them in here somewhere." Kaworu replied "I remember throwng them in the bag right before we left." He crouched down and started searching through the bags. It took a little while but eventually he found them. He then lit a match snd proceeded to start a campfire. Once that was started Shinji took out a frying pan and cracked two eggs on it along with a couple of sausages.

"We have bread right?"

"Yeap, it's right here?" Kaworu held up a packet of bread.

He finished cooking and put the food on tinfoil. They ate the food in silence and were finished quickly. They wanted to get to sleep as soon as possible as they were both tired by now. Shinji went over to the bags and pulled out two toothbrushes and a tube of toothpaste.

"We can brush our teeth by the stream over there."

"Okay."

Soon after, they were both lying in their respective sleeping bags ready to go to sleep. Kaworu stuck his hand off to turn off the torch and they both closed their eyes.

Shinji woke up in the middle of the night. He couldn't sleep. It was his first time camping and he could swear he could hear noises that weren't normal. He could also swear that he could see unnaturally shaped shadows.

He whimpered.

"Shinji?"

He jumped before realising that it was just Kaworu.

"Y-yeah?"

"Can you not sleep?"

"N-no."

"Why."

Out of all the questions Kaworu could have asked he had to ask this one.

"I dunno."

"Are you scared?"

Damm it, how the fuck did Kaworu know.

In that moment, Shinji thought 'Fuck my life.' and answered "Yeah."

"Do you want to sleep with me?"

Just wait a second now, did he hear him correctly, did Kaworu just invite him to cuddle him?

"P-pardon."

"Do you want to sleep with me in my sleeping bag, it's big enough to fit both of us you know."

He blushed hard and said a little too excitedly "Yeah, okay!"

"Okay then." Kaworu said, moving over to give more room to Shinji as he crawled into his sleeping bag. Once he was in the sleeping bag the other boy hugged him.

"Is this okay?"

Shinji felt as if he was in heaven.

"Yeah."

Kaworu smiled and gave Shinji a quick peck on the lips. "Good, sweet dreams."


End file.
